Wings of Friendship
by Snivylover123
Summary: Queen Oasis of Equestria died, and ever since, the three pony tribes have been at war for 12 long, bloody years when a prophecy comes foretelling its end: Two pegasi, two earth ponies, and one unicorn will wield the elements of harmony, and choose the next queen. However, not everypony wants a destiny. (Wings of Fire with ponies.)


The storm howled as the pale white pegasus glided through the air. Raindrops glistened on his coat and feathers, and he blew his mane out of his face. His wings, made for flying through weather like this, cut through the skies with ease, and he clutched his fragile cargo closer to his chest. If he could make it over this mountain range, he would be safe, and the secret cave was so close...

But his escape had not been as stealthy as he thought, and already, feathered wings and cloven hooves were tracking him into the dead of night.

Burn watched him with cold interest, amused by his thoughts that he was safe. She waved her tail, and the ponies around her, clad in armor and weapons in hoof, took off. A few moments passed, and a shriek echoed through the mountains.

Burn took off and rejoined her soldiers. They had caught the pegasus at the edge of a cliff. The pegasus, who was struggling in the grip of five other pegasi, faltered when he saw Burn approach. Burn noticed him clutching his his front hooves closer to his chest, and he hissed when she got close.

"Bind his wings together," she ordered. "We won't have him escaping. Not until _I'm _finished with him," Burn sneered maliciously. Her soldiers obediently picked up a length of iron and started wrapping it around his wings, trapping them to his side. She picked up the knife she kept sheathed by her side, and started twirling it around in her hooves. Lightning flashed, and the silver blade gleamed ominously.

"I noticed you have something wrapped up against your chest. Care to tell me what it is?" Burn asked sweetly, using her hoof to bring up his face until it was inches from hers. "Or shall we have to _force _it out of you?" she added in a darker undertone.

The pegasus kept quiet.

Burn snarled. "_Very well." _She stopped playing with the knife she held in hoof, and showed it to the white pegasus. "See this? It looks dangerous enough on its own, but what you _can't see," _she added, "is the poison that runs through it. It causes the victim excruciating pain right before killing him, and I would _hate _to have to use it on you," she said with a voice of fake reluctance, then whipped around and stabbed him in the chest.

The pegasus screamed. Blood stained the ground, but it wasn't his. Burn had stabbed the thing that he had tried so hard to keep secret from her. His front hooves went limp, and the bloodied body of a crimson and gold pegasus filly dropped to the ground. Burn sneered at it, then used her tail to brush it off the edge of the cliff.

The sound of her body hitting the rocks below never carried up to the cliff.

The pegasus looked up at Burn, his face wracked with despair. "You're...you're a monster," he choked out. "You didn't need to kill that innocent filly. You didn't-"

"Oh, but I did," hissed Burn, putting the flat part of her blade against the pegasus's neck. "I had a feeling that you were with those underground _peacemongers. _Tomorrow is the brightest night, right? When the Foals of Fate join together and use their _amazing _harmony powers to decide the next queen?" Burn laughed. "Well, too bad. One of them is _already dead. _No, a bunch of baby ponies aren't going to decide whether I live or die. _I will." _

The pegasus glared up at her. "The Foals are coming," he spat, "Whether you like it or not."

Burn leaned down until her muzzle was mere inches away from his. "Well, even if they are," she snarled, "it'll be _much _too late for _you." _With that, she suddenly lunged forward. In one swift movement, she snapped both of his wings, and as he shrieked in pain, she stomped a hoof over his muzzle, silencing him, and stabbed him in the skull with her knife. She then grabbed him and threw him over the edge of the cliff.

The sound of his screams cut off long before the echoes of his corpse hitting the rocks below.

Burn held out her knife in the rain, letting the blood wash off of it. She looked at her soldiers, who had been watching her the whole time. None of their faces showed any emotion.

Burn smiled coldly, then leaped off the edge of the cliff. She spread her wings in midair, and took off. "That was fun. Come on, let's go find something else to kill!"

Her soldiers followed, and the six of them flew off into the night.

At the foot of the cliff, a rust colored pony peered out from the shelter of the rocks. She glanced at the white pegasus's body, then growled. In her hoof, she held a bloody golden mane strand. Suddenly, the bushes across the clearing rustled, and her head snapped in that direction. She slowly picked up her left hoof, and raised it threateningly.

"I stand with the Wings of Peace," said a bright blue unicorn, looking around the clearing. "Kestrel? Is that you?" he asked.

"It's me, Webs," she confirmed. "Not that it matters," she snarled suddenly, glancing up at the sky. "Hvitur and the second pegasus are already dead."

Webs winced. "Asha's dead, too," the said.

Kestrel's eyes widened. "Asha? How?"

"She was caught in a battle between the unicorns and the earth ponies on the way here. She delivered the earth pony foal, but died of her wounds soon after," Webs explained.

Kestrel growled. "So it's just you, me, and Dune to raise these misbegotten worms for a prophecy that can never be fulfilled." She glanced at the cave system behind them. "Let's just snap their necks right now and take off. We'll be long gone before the Wings of Peace come to check on us."

"_No!" _yelped Webs, slamming his front hooves on the ground. "We can't! Peace is the most important thing, and-"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Kestrel grumpily. "Peace is everything, end the war, blah blah blah. And I'm the strongest solider you have, so I can't leave the Wings of Peace either." She looked down at the mane strand in her hooves. "Still, I had hoped that there would be more then one pegasus."

"You could pretend," said Webs suddenly, looking up. "I can go get us a fifth foal. The changelings don't even guard their hatcheries."

Kestrel shuddered. "A _changeling?!_ Lazy, worthless, stupid creatures...nothing like a pegasus." She sighed. "Still it's the only option we have."

Webs nodded. "I have to." He slid into the bushes, sneaking off to find the changelings. "We _have _to fulfill this prophecy...no matter what it takes."

** A/N: So, how was my first attempt at a fanfiction? Was it good or bad? Did it burn your eyes out, or did you like it? I also have another question: Should I continue? And should I use cannon characters as the Foals of Fate (dumb name, I know, but eh) or should I use ponified versions of the actual characters? **


End file.
